


First Time Father

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Time Father

"His fever's not going down." Little Scorpius's face was flushed red, his body lethargic as he lay in his cot.

"How long ago did you give him the fever reduction potion?" Severus asked, a frown on his face.

Draco dropped to his knees in front of the Floo. "Almost an hour!" 

"Do _not_ bundle him up and use a very gentle cooling charm on him. Update me on his condition in one hour. I will begin brewing a different remedy immediately." 

Reaching a hand through, Severus squeezed Draco's arm. "He'll be fine, Draco."

Draco heaved a sigh. "Thank you, Severus."


End file.
